


ART: Size matters

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Digital Art, Fairies, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Jared falls asleep on the couch watching a movie, and tiny little fairy!Jensen just cannot resist. (Jensen is the same size as Jared's cock)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Size matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a Lovely Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30581) by tebtosca. 



> made for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) , inspired by [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/) 's awesome cracky porny fic [What a Lovely Holiday](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/22593.html) , but a tiny bit deviating from original plot :)

click on pics for original sized versions  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/25387/25387_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/25246/25246_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/24920/24920_original.jpg)

also in my journal at livejournal [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/12485.html)


End file.
